1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to event publishing notification. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel system and method that publishes and notifies individuals of events over the Internet and automatically updates personal calendars of individuals interested in such publicized events.
2. Description of Related Art
Organizers of events, such as, meetings, conferences, and seminars, for example, have increasingly utilized the Internet to notify their intended participants of these events. It is not uncommon for event organizers to announce events via e-mail. Typically, upon receiving information regarding an event of interest, individuals manually input such events into their personal calendars. For example, many individuals utilize the calendar feature of the well known e-mail application, Microsoft(copyright) Outlook(trademark), to keep track of such events.
For busy individuals, the manual entry of noteworthy events maybe inconvenient, time consuming, tedious, and prone to errors. In addition, entered events may be difficult to update or modify if the events get rescheduled or canceled.
Thus, what is needed is a method and system that enables individuals to automatically update their personal calendars with events of interest as well as allow event organizers to publicize and forward event-related information.